whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Takano Miyo
Takano Miyo is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series and is later revealed to be the main antagonist of the series. Character Summary Takano Miyo is a nurse and the mastermind of the events that happened in the first six arcs. She was one of the victims of the curse in 1983 , and according to the police was found to have been burned to death in a canister in the mountains. However, the autopsy later revealed that she had died twenty-four hours before the Watanagashi Festival had even occurred. During ''Tatarigoroshi-hen, she shows up to give Maebara Keiichi a ride after he finishes his business with Satoko's uncle, and the revelation of her 'death' prior to this incident throws him badly. She has somewhat long, blonde hair, and eyes that are distinctively more droopy than other characters, making her easy to distinguish (she somewhat resembles Ryūgū Rena in her thirties). She is very popular at the Irie Clinic where she works. She is very interested in the history and mythology of Hinamizawa, and in one story arc gives Rena her research on the matter prior to her own death. Her personality is quite twisted, as she seems to derive pleasure from frightening people with tales of Hinamizawa's past. She also sees people as guinea pigs for her research, and only truly cares for her grandfather and his friends. She is infamous for being an occult maniac, almost to the point of being considered a joke, as Sonozaki Mion mentions to Keiichi that Takano tells a different interpretation of Hinamizawa's mythology to every person (the version she once told Hōjō Satoko supposedly claimed that Oyashiro-sama originated from sea creatures). She has many scrapbooks containing all her different theories about Oyashiro-sama's curse, and she sometimes lends them to people for fun, such as Sonozaki Shion and Ryūgū Rena. The one she gives Rena, file 34, contains the theory about parasites controlling people's minds, and seems to be loosely based on the Hinamizawa syndrome theory, making it the theory closest to the actual truth (save for the part about aliens). She also talks in a very condescending and patronizing manner, sometimes causing people to hate her. In the visual novels, she has a distinct laugh (くすくす, which translates to "kusu kusu", though the MangaGamer version translates this as "Hee hee hee") which is used very often. Takano also has a cute, childlike side to her personality, as shown in ''Minagoroshi-hen''. When Furude Rika offered to open the Saiguden for Takano, complete with Rika's signature "Nipah!", Takano jumped for joy and spun with glee, an expression that looked as if "Takano's image stock just crashed all over the world", said Rika. Takano even offered to wear cat ears, collar and tail, and beg for milk so Rika would let her pass through the second door to the inside of the Saiguden. Hours after the trip, when a budget meeting was finished, Irie and Tomitake witnessed her meowing and lightly hopping around the table, holding the camera she used to take pictures of the Saiguden's torture tools. Takano also has an obsession with attaining the level of Godhood. She first adopted the notion of becoming a God as a child, when Takano Hifumi, not long after rescuing her from the orphanage, tells her about the story of Jesus's resurrection. He tells her that it was not Jesus' physical body that was resurrected, but the belief in his teachings. Hifumi believed that one becomes a God when they make a great achievement that puts their name in history, so that even when they die, they will be immortalized in a sense. He then expresses his desire to become a God himself, by proving the existence of Hinamizawa syndrome and making a name for himself in the scientific community. When he dies, Miyo takes it upon herself to carry on his research and have it recognized by the world. Her ultimate goal is to become a God along with Hifumi, so that they can be together for all eternity. Plot Later in the series it is revealed that her death, in each case, was faked to throw off suspicion and allow her to act more freely on her true plans. The reasons behind her actions are revealed in the second season as the show delves into her past. She was born Tanashi Miyoko, but her parents died in an unfortunate bus accident when she was quite young, so the government had her sent to an orphanage. She and other children were abused repeatedly there, and eventually try to escape. They are pursued, largely because the orphanage gets government money based on the number of children they house. One of the larger staff members catches her, but she escapes his powerful hold by biting his thumb. She evades capture long enough to call Takano Hifumi's (her father's former professor) number for help as her father had instructed some time before his death. She is re-captured, and sees that her fellow comrads were also captured and are being tortured tremendously. She is brought to a bathroom where the same man who's finger she had bitten forces her to watch him defecate into a toilet before forcing her to consume it while he rapes her. She is eventually rescued and adopted by Hifumi (In the anime, she is brought to a bathroom where she is choked. It is unknown if the guard plans to rape her or beat her, but she is rescued before he can cause her any true harm). Hifumi becomes a sort of grandfather for her, and she cares deeply for him. Hifumi was the one who started Miyo on the path of medicine with his study of Hinamizawa Syndrome. When Hifumi died, having been humiliated and discredited by his superiors, Miyo decided to carry on his studies in order to prove his theories, and, in doing so, was perfectly content to make the entire village go mad with paranoia by killing the Queen Carrier, and then ordering the annihilation of the villagers as well. She is literally obsessed with proving the theories he spent his life on and making a name for both of them. She has control over an elite squad of soldiers called the Yamainu, provided to her by the "Tokyo group", who carry out much of her dirty work, although she does not hesitate to do some of it herself. In many cases she has been personally responsible for the death of the Queen Carrier and of her lover Tomitake Jirō. Kaidan to Odorō, Soshite Anata wa Kaidan de Odoru Takano also makes an appearance in this horror mystery light novel by Ryukishi07, published in 2007 and later as a manga. While the story is technically supposed to be considered separate from the Higurashi series, it was confirmed to have taken place in the perfect world of Saikoroshi-hen, ''where Frederica Bernkastel interfered and Takano's parents were not killed (thus, no tragic events ever happened), so Takano's original name "Tanashi Miyoko" is retained. The story also heavily focuses on her, as she is the first to be involved in another curse. In the story which takes place at a normal city high school, Miyoko is drawn as an average, quiet girl with long black hair and a very melancholic expression, which contrasts heavily with her bright and bubbly nature as a kid. Compared to her personality as Takano in Higurashi, she can be considered just as creepy and dark, if not more-so, than Takano. Her signature laugh and way of speaking is also retained in the novel, so she speaks just like her adult self. While Takano is at least seen to be "cute" and has retained some of her childish nature, no sign of such is ever apparent in Miyoko's character in this story. She is not very well liked in the school and only has a few acquaintances, including a strange boy named Tomohiro Miyajima. Initially, Tomohiro did not speak to Miyoko that often, and they only knew each other as those who often glanced at and took interest in each other. One day, Tomohiro decides to invent a fake curse called "Ohone-sama's curse" and circulate it around the school, mainly for kicks and for easy money, knowing that people would donate to the donation boxes dedicated to the false god. Of course, Tomohiro and his friends knew it was a mere prank, however they receive a note attached with 50,000 yen (approx. 644 USD) that asks for the god to curse Miyoko. Soon after, Tomohiro witnesses Miyoko's death by falling off the rooftop of the school; this is later suspected to be a murder, but near the end for reasons unknown, she reappears, seeming perfectly alive and well with no damage done to her body. She jumps off the roof a 2nd time, only to have Tomohiro catch her this time. In the end, she is seen dancing in a school classroom. Trivia *As a child, Takano resembles Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty from ''Umineko no Naku Koro ni. However, it was confirmed in an interview with Ryukishi07 that Lambdadelta and Takano have no relation with each other whatsoever, and that their similarities, i.e. the same name (Lambdadelta and Miyo both mean 34) and appearance, were actually just red herrings. However, according to the Lambdadelta's Diary tip, it's heavily implied that she was the one who granted Miyoko's wish of eventually becoming a god. *Most likely Miyoko's character design was based off Lambdadelta considering that Lambdadelta was given a physical appearance before Miyoko was has she was not given an appearance till the anime adaption of Kai due to her not having a sprite in the original visual novel. *She has committed the most murders of all characters in the series, although Irie Kyōsuke's record with fatal lobotomies is possibly secondmost (while the Sonozaki family itself is known for its high number of killings). *While she is responsible for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, she herself did not personally commit the murders. The most she has done regarding it is convince the prefectural governor to initiate Plan 34, so in technicality, the governor is mainly responsible for sending in troops to kill the villagers. *Tanashi Miyoko makes an appearance as an extra character in Higurashi Daybreak Mega Edition, where she somehow time-traveled to 1983 by accident. She teams up with Okonogi in order to retrieve the magic mirror so she can return to her time. If Takano and Tanashi are ever paired up in a versus battle and win, comical dialogue is exchanged between the two. *In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan, Takano's villain outfit has a small Totenkopf badge on it's hat. "Totenkopf" is a german word, it means "dead man's head" and Takano uses the same version of the badge as the SS during WWII. *Miki Itō is the same seiyuu(voice actor) of Eva Ushiromiya/Eva Beatrice of Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *In Ryukishi07's latest work, Rose Guns Days, a blonde girl named Meryl Tanashi is an obvious shout-out to Tanashi Miyoko. Images 34manga07.png|Takano's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi 178px-Higurashi_-_Takano_Manga.jpg|Takano's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 342.jpg|Takano's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama 220px-343.jpg|Takano's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki 138px-344.jpg|Takano's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai 34manga34.jpg|Takano's manga illustration by Kousaka Rito Takano_J-ta.png|Takano's manga illustration by Yamada J-ta Takanosn.PNG|Takano's casual clothes sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Taka Sifuku.png|Takano's casual clothes sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Taka Hakui.png|Takano's nurse uniform sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Taka Seifuku.png|Takano's villain outfit sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Takanodayb.png|Takano in Higurashi Daybreak Kizuna8.jpg|Takano Miyo in Higurashi Kizuna takano daybreak.jpg|Takano in Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION Miyokodaybreak.jpg|Tanashi Miyoko in Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION takanojan.png|Takano as seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan 197.jpg|Tanashi Miyoko in Kaidan to Odorō, Soshite Anata wa Kaidan de Odoru M_miyo.jpg|Takano portrayed by Ayako Kawahara in the live action movies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Tokyo